


Block Breaking

by Paltr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Body Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltr/pseuds/Paltr
Summary: Groups of words strung together to form sentences in an attempt to break writers' block. May or may not work, but feels good to share anyway!Individual chapters will be CW-ed at the beginning of each in the notes.





	Block Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> CW/ blood, body horror.  
> Site used for prompt generation: [here!](https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/opening-line/)

**The world is full of people who despise Claudia Oakes.** So perfect, flawless in every manner—hair soft and lustrous, eyes glittering and voice oh so captivating, leaving nary a chance of ever escaping her whims. Her touch across the realm is almost tangible—her name whispered in the darkest of alleys, shouted from the highest of hills. Claudia Oakes is respected, revered—to go against her will was to go against the wishes of the gods themselves. Even those deemed undesirable by society find themselves afflicted—they bend to her every whim and desire, full-scale raids on villages called off with just the scent of her caught on a warm summer breeze. 

When she addresses her people in the Capitol, they drop to their knees before Her Radiance, heads bowed in the utmost of respect. Her golden hair billows behind her, the glow of her eyes illuminating her features—and should she make eye contact with one of her thralls they openly weep, bloodied tears streaking down their cracking crystalline skin. They gaze openly up at her, empty eyes rimmed with drooling crimson, lifeless despite their reverence. Her subjects daren’t move even as their centuries-old bodies start to crumble apart at her feet, flesh rotting away as crystalline facets cling desperately to brittle bone.

_The ultimate sacrifice_ , she muses as she picks over the corpses of her thralls, painted claws tearing with ease through any that may remain alive, screams of agony music to her ears. 

_In me you shall be reborn._

Her hunched form makes its way through the rubble, tearing apart the remnants of those that once held her in reverence, fitting bone and crystal alike into her own form, rotting flesh replaced with glimmering radiance. As the sun catches upon her it refracts in hundreds of directions, the gore-stained courtyard bathed momentarily in a glimmer of its former beauty. Bones bathed in violet and blues, rotting flesh waxing poetic as it dances the line of yellow and green, stained glass scattered across a stunning gorescape.


End file.
